union_of_monroefandomcom-20200214-history
Florida-Haiti Interstate Tunnel
ADVISORY: The Florida-Haiti Interstate Tunnel and the Caribbean International Highway project is fake. Please remain calm and view this article as an imaginary work of fiction. See Also: Union of Everett for further information. The Florida - Haiti Interstate Tunnel, I-95U or Caribbean International Highway Route 1 is an under construction underwater highway tunnel spanning from southern Florida, outside of Miami to northern Haiti, the city of Cap-Haitien. The tunnel began construction in mid 2008, so far spanning 475 miles in length. The tunnel itself is expected completion by mid 2011 with additional work completing by late 2011, spanning a total of 600 miles. The Caribbean International Highway construction was featured on Discovery Channel's Extreme Engineering documentary series. I-95U The Union of Everett interstate route number assigned to the tunnel is I-95U standing for Interstate 95 Underwater. The portion of the planned Caribbean Sea Tunnel, will span from Miami, Florida to Cap-Haitien in Haiti, a total of 600 miles of tunnel which will float 75 meters under the sea held down with adjustable pylons and high tension cords connected to the sea floor. I-95U will feature a rest stop every 50 miles containing fuel stations, food, restrooms and fire/medical/police centers. Everetti police stations will be located every hundred miles which would be used to respond to car accidents and other incidents. Fire/rescue and EMS stations will be located every 50 miles at each rest stop. I-95U will have a speed limit of 75 miles per hour, which will be enforced electronically rather than have police patrols. The tunnel will have three lanes of traffic for both the west bound and east bound sides, totalling six lanes. In addition to the road for cars, there will be three railroad lines, two of which are regular train lines and one will be part of the Maglev system as the Caribbean International Highway Line also called the I-95 Line. I-95U is a concept tunnel as part of a global architecture test for a plan for a global highway that spans the Earth, originally conceived in the 1990s. If the 600 miles tunnel succeeds, it may lead to the planning stages of the global highway system. Construction Currently, 475 miles of the CIH-1 tunnel have been completed, spanning from Miami, Florida to the CIH-1/CIH-2 Interchange point, Cuban Interchange Point and another 300 miles toward Haiti. Construction involves the use of a massive crane barge which carries each of the 660 foot long sections of tunnel and lowers them into the water where they will be locked and sealed in place. Each tunnel section is 660 feet long, 140 feet wide and 25 feet tall, totalling 4,800 tunnel sections to be placed under the water. There are currently four barges working, each carrying two tunnel sections. A total of eight sections are laid a day, totalling one mile in distance added to the tunnel every 24 hours. Tunnel sections are produced and constructed on land in large warehouses. The tunnel floats 75 meters under the sea surface, held down with adjustable pylons and high tension cords connected to the sea floor. The tunnel, pylons and cords adjust to changing tectonics utilizing flexibility between tunnel sections. I-932U Interstate I-932U is a second Everetti owned interstate tunnel route recently approved for construction. I-932U will span from Cancun, Yucatan to a junction with I-95U, north of Cuba. The tunnel will span 400 miles under the Gulf of Mexico. An additional Maglev route has been added to the Miami-Haiti line that will stop at an undersea station in which a Yucatan-Maya Coast line will be installed, spanning from Reynosa, Maya Coast to the I95U-I932U Maglev station located at a rest stop at the I95U-I932U junction. Eight rest stops will exist along I-932U, each containing an emergency rescue and medical, fire, police station, motel rest, fast food and restrooms. I-932U will have a speed limit of 75 miles per hour with six lanes of traffic (three eastbound, three westbound) and three rail lines (one Maglev running from Cancun to the undersea junction) and ? two standard rail lines for cargo, transport and other rail trains. Construction Construction on I-932U began August 9th 2009, starting in Cancun, Yucatan. By late 2011, I-932U will be connected to the already completed I-95U route. Caribbean International Highway The Caribbean International Highway is a proposed CARICOM plan to create an underwater tunnel highway connecting several caribbean nations with road routes. CIH-1 is already under construction, the I-95U tunnel stretching from Florida to Haiti. Additional tunnels will connect between nations such as CIH-2, connecting Cuba to I-95U and CIH-3, connecting the Bahamas main island and capitol, Nassau, to the I-95U tunnel. Other routes, CIH-4 will connect Puerto Rico to the Dominican Republic and CIH-5 connecting Haiti to Jamaica with a stop at the U.S. Navassa Islands. On February 28, 2011, Caribbean Route 2, which connects Cuba to the I-95U Caribbean Route 1 was completed, joining the Union of Everetti with Cuba. On March 1st, the tunnel opened to vehicle traffic with an opening ceremony launching the first rail train through to tunnel to Cuba, which carried trade cargo. The first vehicles to pass through the tunnel to Cuba was a Presidential motorcade containing the President of the Union of Everett, Secretary of State and Secretary of Defense who would later meet with Cuban leadership to discuss and negotiate treaties. Following the motorcade, the tunnel opened to vehicle traffic. Venezuela A part of the CIH proposal is in agreement with Everett's peace treaty with Venezuela. To aid in trade between all Caribbean nations, Venezuela wants a connection to the tunnel system. Everett though did not want to disturb all of the smaller islands along the way, which may damage their ecosystems and clear waters and beaches. A proposed tunnel addition, named CIH-6 would run from Puerto Rico, passing through the Virgin Islands and follow south through all of the smaller Caribbean nations, passing through St. Kitts & Nevis, Montserrat, Guadeloupe, Dominica, Martinique, St. Lucia, St. Vincent & The Grenadines and Grenada into Venezuela. This remains in discussion but would open up trade and tourism for all the affected islands and nations along the tunnel route.